


b l e n d e d  ( y o u ' r e   i n s a n e ?! )

by bowtiesnrocksalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AGH, Almost Kissing, Basically, Cussing, He'd be just like Moriarty, Help, I am so done, I don't know, I just feel as though if Gabriel were insane or something like that, I need food, Insane!Gabriel, M/M, Sam Winchester/Gabriel - Freeform, Slang sorta, That's just me though, aggghhh, but like, carammeellll, few mentions of smut, i don't know why, mentions of God - Freeform, so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiesnrocksalt/pseuds/bowtiesnrocksalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel didn't wake up on a Tuesday night and rob a gas station. </p><p>Sam's eyes aren't like caramel. </p><p>Gabriel didn't and that's the end of it. </p><p>(sucky summary much?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	b l e n d e d  ( y o u ' r e   i n s a n e ?! )

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly don't know what drove me to make this. 
> 
> I was watching a lotta Hannibal fanvids even though I've never even seen it before. Just heard about it, really. (It looks effing awesome)
> 
> What's even going on. 
> 
> I want some cereal, man. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Whoever you may be... 
> 
> I dunno. 
> 
> The Glitch Mob - Seven Nation Army is the song I listened to while making this. 
> 
> Anyway... 
> 
> bye, Felicia.

Gabriel didn’t have a record.

Gabriel didn’t wake up at 2:03 AM on a Tuesday night and rob a store and he didn’t –never dreamed of it, in fact- have a gun in his hand.

He didn’t.

He couldn’t have.

“You did.” His brother’s voice was cut cold and sharp like the diamonds placed neatly on his watch. Gabriel gave him a glance –looked over the navy suit and crystalline blue eyes passed down from their father- and simply nodded. The thousands of sarcastic remarks he could have said were lost on his tongue that was thick and dry in his mouth. Without another word Castiel stood; reached out a hand to be shook that was never touched and then left.

Gabriel counted the seconds that passed before he had to leave. They were slower then. In fact it was all sluggish and worn down; everything from the graceful, money-induced movements of Castiel to the minute hand on the near dead clock above the fridge. During that time he had made himself coffee and microwaved two cheese-sticks in the microwave just to see what happened. In the end all he got was half a cup of lumpy, boiling cheese and burns on the pads of his fingers.

The shattered glass on the floor strung together by thick, lumpy bits of melted cheese was not touched by Gabriel. Instead he simply cursed out loud and slammed the door of the microwave, hands on his hips as he watched his cat –John Lennon was its name- pad into the room and quietly begin to lap at the mess of cheese and glass. He sighed as he watched the tabby, not sure if the cat was trying to help or just wanted to eat something other than dried kibble, and crouched down to scratch fondly behind its ears.

Gabriel left after a minute because his phone had begun to ring; Castiel’s name was on the little blue screen and Gabriel didn’t answer. He knew that the only reason why Castiel would call him was because of the appointment. He’d waste his breath if he pressed the little green button and reassured him.

-  


The lady behind the desk smelled of pseudo-peppermint –probably from Bath and Bodyworks if he had to guess- and had lipstick the color of the burns on his fingers. She peered at him from behind thick-rimmed glasses for a moment and then handed him a clipboard full of paperwork he, in the spur of his boredom, decided to answer with as much randomness as possible.

Name: Colin Marines

Age: Old enough

Sex: At least buy me dinner first. (A crappily drawn heart because he’s an artist, dammit)

The rest was fairly easy but he left most of it blank, besides the more important things like his credit card number and stuff of the like. When he handed the clipboard back to the lady she looked at him with pursed lips, probably already seeing the tons of drawings he had added to the margins. She accepted it, though, and he went back to his chair without a word. Glancing beside him he saw a few magazines expertly fanned across a cherry-wood little table. Each of them looked the same to Gabriel-

Lose weight fast! (He was perfectly comfortable with his body, thank you very much.)

Ten tips to please your man! (He actually guffawed at this one; earned the attention of a few others that looked at him with slightly annoyed curiosity. He didn’t mind it.)

Top twenty summer must haves! (He already had food, a Netflix account, and a cat. He’s perfectly supplied in the ‘Must haves’ section.)

And so on and so on. About an hour passed before the lady rose from her desk and called his name to which he popped up from his chair. Along the way to the office at the end of the hall she spoke to him while he looked through cracked doors and the cheap paintings hung on the walls.

“Mr. Winchester is one of the best here, so rest assured you’ll be polished clean of any troubles once you take on a few sessions with him. You’ll be in there for about an hour and a half and all you have to do after is come and sign out.” She stopped at a door with a small, gold plaque with ‘WINCHESTER’ sprawled across it in a font Gabriel immediately decided he hated. It wasn't comic sans or wingdings or anything like that. Just… boring.

“Yeah, alright.” His reply was slightly clipped and she gave him a small smile before she knocked and opened the door. The room was larger than he had expected and was roomy much to Gabriel’s liking. The far right wall was just one huge window and all the other walls were basically just shelves stocked with a mix between books and small trinkets. A desk was near the left wall and two leather, expensive-looking seats were set up near the window wall thing. Gabriel’s eyebrows rose at the sight and he gave an impressed little noise.

“Mr. Winchester, your three-o’clock is here to see you now.” Gabriel didn’t notice the man at first but when he did his breath hitched in his chest. He was tall –much taller than Gabriel could ever dream of being- and wore a suit that was pressed to damn near perfection. His hair was neat, though long, and he had eyes that looked like melted caramel.

And Gabriel didn’t even like caramel.

“Thank you, Cheryl.” His voice struck Gabriel with a force stronger than any of those tsunamis he saw on the television before he got bored and switched over to Dr. Sexy M.D. He actually made a quick low whistle as he walked forward, eyes sliding over the whole of the room and then finally landing on Mr. Winchester.

“Have a seat, please.” And there it was again. Dammit. Gabriel nodded and found the leather seat across from Winchester, plopping down in it with no grace to be heard of. For a moment all was quiet as the taller man flipped through the paperwork given to him by Cheryl; a small amused noise cut Gabriel from a bored, single-player game of I Spy (Not that fun, by the way).

“Colin Marines?” He asked, setting the papers down on the stand beside his chair with a small quirk to his lips.

“What can I say? My parents were creative people.” Gabriel shrugged and nearly giggled at how much of a lie it was. His parents had to be two of the most emotionless, steely people on earth. Creativity on his parents would be like… like a sweater on a fish. Or something like that. Whatever.

“You know why you’re here, Gabriel?” Ah, there it was. Gabriel held back the urge to roll his eyes.

“No, no. But let me guess, you want to recruit me for the basketball team?” Gabriel’s response didn’t faze Winchester at all which slightly annoyed him. The man was like a rock. A really tall, handsome, suit-clad rock. Did he mention handsome?

“Why did you rob the store, Gabriel?”

-There’s a pack of Mentos and some soda in one of the fridges. He could make an explosion. But damn, he wants some Cheetos, too. And Almond Joy! Wait.. Wait no Almond Joy sucks. So, no. No Almond Joy. God, why is that lady

SCREAMING?!-

“I’d rather not tell someone I just met.”

“Unless you want to go to jail, Gabriel, I’m afraid you’ll have to.”

\- So this place has Doritos. That’s not a surprise though. Every store has Doritos unless they’re not a store and are actually just Laundromats. Oh yeah.. He needed to do laundry, too. Laundry, right. Unless he wanted John Lennon to nest in them and make them smell any worse. Bad smell, that is. Bad. Bad. BAD

BAD

WHO ARE YOU?! –

“Because it…”

\- His brother clenches his fists when he’s angry. It’s a repeated sort of thing that doesn’t match his calm, timid demeanor. It doesn’t suit him at all. It’s just dysfunctional and messy and he’s gotta clean it up so he clenches the gun in his hand and it’s COLD but the night’s colder

COLD

ALL YOUR MONEY?! –

“It made…”

\- The word trigger sounds like Tigger so he tells that to the lady with a purse made out of fake leather. She’s bewildered and looks at him with black eyes and her tan skin has a sheen of disgusting sweat and her hair’s disheveled and her lipstick- he can see the red wax cut off at the curl of pink flesh lying behind IT

IT ISN’T WORTH IT –

“Sense.”

The word stuck in the air like a speech bubble and he realized that he’d sat up, his muscles tense. His ears rung with words and thoughts that he had sworn had filled the silence and brought the office down with the sheer volume but it was quiet. Even the rain against the window didn’t make a sound.

Winchester looked at him with such intensity and confusion and God, was that fascination?

“It made… sense?” He repeats, the ‘s’ sound coming from his mouth clean and clear and Gabriel decided he liked it.

“Well, it didn’t make cookies and call me honey.” Gabriel’s little play on words made him puff with a little bit of pride, but it quickly was snuffed out by the cloud of memories fogging around his skull.

“What else makes sense to you, Gabriel?” He startled at the use of his real name; didn’t realize that he actually knew it and it made something in his stomach coil tight and warm.

“Well, cheese-sticks in the microwave make sense. And lavender and honey. Sometimes books but only the good kind.” Gabriel’s reply was short compared to what he could have said. Winchester seemed to notice it but quickly dropped it; leaned back and didn’t expect any more from the subject.

“Did you kill anyone, Gabriel?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions. Of course I didn’t.”

“Did you want to?”

\- The red wax didn’t blend into the pink. Her hair was frizzy and her skirt much too short. The smell of sweat and something unpleasant came from her and he knew what she was. What she did. He knew that the best kind of shopping she could manage was from a gas station.

And the lipstick.

The sweat.

The smell.

He ripped a napkin from the dispenser a few feet away and shoved it into her mouth; demanded that it stay there and she nodded. She nodded and her hair went to follow the motion. Already he can see the red wax tinting the soft paper folds and he grinded his teeth. His tongue twisted in his mouth and his muscles tensed up. His breath was heavy and he tried to look away but even then the lipstick wasn’t even blending with the white of the tissue and didn’t with her flesh and it was ugly and the sweat the white the tan the red the pink the pure –

ADULTERY IS ONE OF THE SINS THAT GO AGAINST GOD. YOU MUSN’T COMIT IT OR ELSE

ELSE

OR ELSE

EL- (Nails running over a chalkboard. Chew loudly enough or cough something wet onto someone’s cheek and-)

O- THE SINS OF

E? GOD (It doesn’t blend it doesn’t blend it’s a record so SCRATCH IT OFF?!) –

“No.” It all played out in his mind again. Annoyance crept up into his skull and knocked softly; reminded him of the lipstick that never blended. He let out a huff of air before he met the gaze of Winchester. His caramel-colored gaze followed the contours of Gabriel’s body and heat rose to Gabriel’s cheeks. He said nothing.

“Not even the woman with the lipstick that didn’t blend?” He asked, eyes came to meet Gabriel’s with something serene and innocent.

“How’d you know about that?” He snapped, hackles raised and his golden eyes burned.

“You were muttering about it just a few seconds ago when I asked you if you had wanted to kill someone.” He replied with an even voice and for a minute Gabriel watched his mouth. He followed the lines of his neck that was odd against the stark white of his shirt collar. It was unblended. It didn’t bother Gabriel, though. Not that kind of unblended.

“You’re unblended.” Gabriel said the word out loud and it fell odd against his tongue. A glimpse of curiosity and… fear sparked in Winchester’s eyes. “You’re unblended.” He repeated and stood up. Winchester only watched him; remained in his seat with those caramel eyes-

“I hate caramel, you know. Not even the good kind. I just hate it all. Your eyes, though, are the caramel. Like the melted sort that hasn’t been made into the actual product yet? You know? And then your hair. God, have you see it? It’s long but it’s not bad and-and it’s weird, you know?” Gabriel’s voice grew shakier as he stepped closer to the Winchester; his knees almost brushed against his. “And, uh.. It’s not bad. You know the woman was because have you heard nails scratch against a chalkboard? It’s like that. Her lipstick was more annoying than that and it disgusted me and I-“ He had placed his hands on the arm rests of the Winchester’s chair and leaned in slightly, his face barely inches from the other. “But you’re unblended. Your neck is like… it’s tan and your shirt’s white? Or is it pearl? Or daisy? It’s probably daisy. And your eyes are caramel and your suit is like a… like a something. And you know I lied to you. I could lie to you a lot more, if you wanted me to. I could yell at you or I could walk away from you or… anything. I could do anything to you because-“

His caramel gaze melted into something darker. Like the earth. And his pupils dilated-

ONE OF THE SEVEN SINS IS LUST YOU MUST NOT

YOU

MUST NOT

MUST NOT

MUST-

Gabriel’s mouth barely brushed against his and one of Gabriel’s hands had come up to grab the back of the Winchester’s neck. With the four words on his tongue a smirk –contorted, warped- came to his features and his fingers found the Winchester’s hair and tugged it back violently. The noise on the taller man’s lips was heavy against Gabriel’s and escaped through the crevices between them and something reared its head inside of Gabriel’s mind. His legs straddled the Winchester’s lap and his head was bent at a slight angle. His lips slid over the other’s and a bite to the side of the Winchester’s jaw prompted something heavy to spill from his mouth –between his teeth and over his tongue- and then Gabriel’s lips were by the cusp of his ear.

“You’re scared of me.”

\- WHEN SLEEPING, YOU DREAM

DREAM DREAM DREAM

“Gabriel…” His name on Sam’s tongue did numbers on Gabriel, to which he promptly scraped his finger nails down his bare side and caught on the blade of his hip.

SEVEN SIN-

“Gabriel.”

LU-

LUS-

“Gabriel!”

AGAINST GOD-

GOD-

TO PRAY YOU FALL TO YOUR KNEES AND-

FALL TO YOUR KNEES-

ON YOUR KNEES-

“GABRIEL!”

“Earthquakes are caused by pressure building up inside the earth for years and finally releasing.” The monotone of the voice made him change the channel; bored at the sight of lava spilling over-

SPILLING OVER-

OVER-

CAUSED BY PRESSURE BUILDING UP INSIDE-

BUILDING UP INSIDE-

“You want chocolate or caramel sauce?” The vendor had an accent that made everything he said sound mean. Even if he said ‘bubbles’ it’d sound like someone had just shot-

SHOT-

his entire family.

“No. I don’t like caramel.”

CARAMEL-

“God, Sam.” They’re hissed from his teeth as a bite was planted on his shoulder. Arms wrapped around his torso and fingernails dug into his skin; red crescents being left in their wake. Soon his mouth was caught by Sam’s once more and teeth bit into his bottom lip-

BIT-

THE BITE OF A SNAKE-

A SNAKE THUS LED EVE INTO SIN-

SIN SIN SIN-

LUST IS ONE OF THE SEVEN DEADLY-

“-For our sins.” Castiel finished the prayer and everyone released their joined hands; immediately fell into murmured conversation. The clink of forks against plates and mouths chewing food and the stuffing had too much spices and the wine god was that caramel cake-

So he left.

LEFT-

THE LEFT AND RIGHT BRAIN-

THE BRAIN CONTROLS THE BODY-

YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR-

BODY-

“You’re smarter than this, Gabriel!” Castiel had never yelled at him before. If he did it was only out of playfulness –a rare thing that was- and it was never anger. Now it was.

“And you’re NOTHING!”

NOTHING-

NONE-

THE ACT OF NOT-

“You’re here again?” The Winchester’s voice was low and Gabriel gave a sheepish grin.

“What can I say? I’m a-“

SOCIOPATH-

THEY TEND TO DISGUISE-

DISGUISE-

NO REMORSE-

INSANE-

SANE-

“You know what you are.” It could be whispered or yelled or murmured but it’s hissed this time. Hissed into Gabriel’s ear with no anger, no disgust. Just lust. And hey! That rhymed.

ROCK MUSIC IS NOT TO BE LISTENED TO BY THE FAITHFUL-

“You’re nothing to me, Castiel.” The pure shock in the drops of ice blue did not make him feel guilty. Nothing ever did. Not waking up on a Tuesday night. Not going to the Gas Station. Not-

THEY FEEL NO REGRET-

THEY FEEL NOTHING BUT WRATH-

SEVEN DEADLY-

WRATH?-

LUST?-

It’s all quiet and the room’s dark. The room’s cold, too, but Gabriel doesn’t notice it because Sam’s there. He’s pressed up against him, arms around him and Gabriel’s head is buried in the crook of his neck. Outside the sun begins to come up, the sky painted a light, awakening blue. Birds sing low and repetitive, saying things that Gabriel can’t understand. It irks him until all his emotions fade into the warm silence. It falls beneath the mask- the suit he had created inch by inch to keep the truths of himself away from everyone. Except Sam. Sam’s there and he’s brilliant and lovely in every way. He has caramel eyes and has analyzed him down to the soft, molten core and knows him. He knows that Gabriel’s sick in the mind and he tells him that he understands too much.

Sam breaks the silence along with the song of birds.

“You’re insane.”

A kiss to the top of his head and the record dies.

White noise and they’re gone.

-


End file.
